The Miracle Worker
by Anseo
Summary: Hiromi had left Japan when the Generation of Miracles had hurt her. Badly. What she didn't know was that when she left, she left them devastated. That's when they started to change. Into monsters that showed no mercy to their opponents. All except one. ( Fair bit of swearing and inappropriate jokes here, so don't say I didn't warn ya. :P I also update real slowly, but I'm trying)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A brunette girl stood at the entrance of the Narita International Airport, clutching her luggage tightly as she waited for a taxi. She was anxious, yet so excited she thought she might just combust right there and then. She flagged down a taxi, and got on her way to her old home. Her azure eyes were taking everything in, noting what was new and the old. She smiled, so happy to be back in Japan.

* * *

She laid in her bed, the nostalgia hitting her hard. Tomorrow she would be going to her new school. She was excited, she loved meeting new people. She went to sleep that night with a smile on her face, while dreaming of her new life here in Japan.

* * *

She twirled in her new school uniform, loving how it looked and jokingly made a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. She laughed at herself, shaking her head and her silliness. She braided her hair into a familiar fashion, half-way braided and the rest left in a half pony tail, the way she had worn her hair since her childhood. She grabbed her keys and bag and locked the door, then proceeded to her school.

* * *

She stood at the gates of Seirin Private High School, taking in the bustle of students, those who were first years like her and were in awe of a different school and those who were seniors and were conversing with their friends, and some seniors sitting at booths, advertising their clubs. She liked this school already. It was near her home and opened just last year, it was just like a fresh start for her. She made her way to the school's front doors but accidently bumped into someone. She turned to see a tall guy with red hair and a scary face.

"Oh shit, sorry for bumping into you. Didn't see you there. Sorry." She slightly tilted her head down in apology. The tall guy scratched the back of his head, looking down at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, no problem." He turned and walked through the doors. The brunette girl smiled, knowing that the dude had sincerely accepted her apology and didn't act like a jerk about it. She was about to go through the doors herself when a poster caught her eye.

' _Basketball club, huh.'_ She made her way towards the booth, seeing two dejected seniors sitting behind the booth.

"Um, excuse me. I would like to join this club." The two seniors, a pretty girl with short brown hair and a guy who wore glasses, looked up from the paper that was splayed all over the table. The girl was the one that responded to her.

"Yeah, sure! Just let me find the form first… I'm Aida Riko, nice to meet you!" She dug through the stacks of papers, and while doing so elbowed the guy in the ribs, making him wince. He was about to retort when she sent a scary glare his way and signalled him with her eyes to introduce himself too. He gulped, turning to face the brunette girl with a strained smile.

"Ah… Hi. I'm Junpei Hyuga. Nice to meet you." The brunette girl smiled brightly at him, noticing that he was scared of the female and didn't want to upset her.

' _She must be an important figure in this team. Wonder what place she's in.'_ Riko exclaimed suddenly, making her focus on her again. Riko passed her the application form along side a pen. The brunette took them and sat on the chair, filling in the details.

"So… Why do you want to join the basketball club?" She looked up from the paper, and grinned at Riko.

"I love basketball. It's been my passion since young. It's a fun sport and I absolutely love it with all of my heart." Riko and Hyuga were taken back by the amount of sincerity in her voice, she really did love the sport. The brunette looked at Riko.

"Um… Riko-san-" Riko waved her off.

"Just Riko is fine."

'Oh, okay. I was wondering, would you allow me to be a player? I know it's unheard of a girl playing in basketball in the male's section, but could you consider it? Please?" Riko looked at her from head to toe, scanning her.

"Hm… I don't find anything special about you." The brunette with braided hair sweat dropped.

"What makes you think that you will be able to compete with the guys?"

"Umm… I could show you?" Riko sighed.

"Okay then, follow me. But don't get your hopes up." The brunette trailed after Riko happily, leaving Hyuga at the booth alone. He sighed.

"Well then, might as well go through the application forms." He scanned through the weird brunette's application form. His eyes widened.

"Wait, she's the-"

* * *

Riko had led the brunette into an indoor sports hall. She had grabbed a ball, throwing it to the other brunette who caught it in one hand. She moved to the centre of the court.

"Okay, I know you're passionate and all, but passion alone can't make up for your talent. Show me what you got, and maybe I'll consider. If you don't impress me, then you can still apply for the manager position." The brunette nodded her head.

"Sure, I won't mind. Thank you for at least giving me a chance. Not everyone would have let me even try." Riko smiled.

"No problem."

"Ah, before I begin, could you choose a colour from the rainbow?" Riko looked at her curiously.

"A colour from the rainbow? Why?" The brunette grinned cheekily.

"It's a secret." Riko raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… I choose green."

"Thank you!" The brunette crouched, taking a deep breath. She exhaled, shooting the ball. The ball went into a high arch, almost touching the ceiling light. It went into the basket, making a 'swoosh' sound and it barely moved the net. Riko's jaw dropped to the ground. She pointed at the brunette in amazement.

"But how?! How the heck did you do that?!" The other brunette grinned.

"You don't know my name yet, do you?" Riko, who still had a face of amazement, looked at her weirdly.

"Um… No?" The brunette seemed unfazed by Riko's confusion, continuing her speech.

"What I did was a move from someone in the Generation of Miracles right?" Riko scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yeah, it was. I'm sorry, but how does all of this relate?" The brunette did a dramatic bow.

"Well then, it seems that I have confused you greatly." She grinned.

"Let me introduce myself." The sunlight filtered through the windows, a ray of sunlight casting a glow around the brunette.

"I am Shiroeda Hiromi, a first year, high school student. I have many nicknames, 'Hero', 'Snake', 'Ninja'-" She checked off the names with her fingers. She turned to face Riko.

"-But the one that you might recognise is-" The sunlight hit Hiromi, making her azure eyes look electric.

" _ **The Miracle Worker, Coach of the Generation of Miracles."**_

* * *

Yo! I'm Anseo! This chapter has been edited on the 11/10/16. So if the rest of the chapters look different and the flow is weird, I apologise. I wrote this fanfic sometime in 2015, around this time too, in October, and had dropped the story for a long while because of school (not a good reason, I know, but please forgive me) and didn't pick it up until last week, so the rest of the chapters are unedited. I am editing (slowly, because I'm a lazy mofo) the other chapters as well, so if the flow seems a bit weird and the other chapters make you cringe, I apologise in advance. But thank you for reading so far, and I hope you stay a while! Keep doing what you love! (P.S. The story was official one year old yesterday and I didn't even know, so this chapter is kinda like a late birthday gift.)

Anseo :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, hold up. You're telling me that you are that famous 'Miracle Worker'?" Hiromi nodded her head.

"Yup."

"Okay, I need a moment to process this." Riko breathed in slowly and counted to ten. There was a pause before she caught Hiromi by her shoulders, and started shaking her around.

"Are you serious?! Why are you here then?! Why didn't you go to another school?!" Hiromi smiled and pried Riko away from her.

"I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to." Riko shook her head.

"Why?"

"You could say I wanted a change of pace. Going to a school that's famous for their sports is cool and all, but it's stifling. Every day is another day of training, and it kind of gets repetitive. Teiko was an awesome school, but I don't think I want to go to another school like that." Hiromi gave a tight smile.

"Also, I bet they're all at those kinds of schools. I don't want to meet them yet." Riko massaged her temples.

"Okay, fair enough. I have another question though."

"Shoot."

"I thought Momoi Satsuki was their manager and coach. I never knew you were their coach too."

"Ah. That's where you're wrong. I was their coach, Momoi was kinda like an adviser of sorts. She could do something like you, the whole analysing people thing." Riko narrowed her eyes.

"I never told you I could do that." Hiromi scratched the back of her head.

"It was kinda obvious. You told me that you didn't see anything special about me after looking at me from head to toe, it was a dead giveaway." Riko nodded.

"Makes sense. About that too. Why aren't your stats that high? I would have expected more from the coach of the Miracles."

"A friend of mine gave me tips in 'concealing', in a way, my stats because there are others like you out there and I didn't want them to know who I was. That's why I wore a sweater even though it's spring, it's harder for you to scan me, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Hiromi raised an eyebrow.

"You are taking this very well. Most would have freaked out."

"Oh, I am freaking out. Just internally." Hiromi laughed. Riko sighed but gave a smile.

You are on the team, if you didn't guess by now." Hiromi beamed at her words, practically oozing happiness, tackling Riko in a crushing hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, I have no problems with hugs, but I kinda can't breathe." Hiromi released her, and Riko patted her shoulder, rubbing the back of her neck with an apologetic smile.

"Well then, shoo. It's time for class. And come back here tomorrow for a club meeting."

"Will do! See ya Riko-sempai!"

* * *

Hiromi stepped into Class 1-A just as the bell rung, signifying the start of classes. She sat at the back, right in the middle. She liked sitting in the middle, it gave her a great view of the board. The tables were placed in pairs, and a girl with raven hair sat next to her as Hiromi unpacked. She turned to Hiromi and grinned.

"Hey there! I'm Horiuchi Hikari! Nice to meet ya!" Hiromi returned the look.

"Yo, I'm Shiroeda Hiromi. Nice to meet you too." Hikari gasped.

"Wait, 'Shiroeda'? That famous-" Hiromi clasped her hand over Hikari's mouth and laughed nervously. She whispered to her.

"Please be a little more quiet. I don't want to attract attention."

' _Although we already did.'_ She saw some of their classmates were glancing at their direction. Hikari nodded her head vigorously. Hiromi released her.

"That makes sense. I'm sorry for doing that."

"It's fine."

"But are you from that family?" Hiromi sighed.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone. It's troublesome." Hikari mocked saluted.

"Yes Ma'am! Understod!" Hiromi gave a small huff in amusement. The door slid open, and they both turned to see a teacher walk in. He was a man who looked to be in his late twenties, his short brown hair tousled. He wore a pair of black-framed glasses, and he looked neat in his dark blue buttoned up shirt with black pants. Some of the girls in class started whispering to their seatmates, giggling amongst themselves. Hiromi rolled her eyes, the man was wearing a ring. The teacher greeted them with a calm smile.

"Good Morning. I'm am Akiyama Yoshito, and I'll be your Homeroom and Math teacher for this year. Please take care of me." He then proceeded to call the attendance.

"-Shiki Tomio, Shiro-"

"Here." Akiyama-sensei raised an eyebrow at her quick response, but continued the rollcall. Hiromi sighed in relief, turning to Hikari in annoyance when she heard her snickering. She gave a wave of her hand.

"Sorry, sorry. It really must be bothersome, huh?" Hiromi laughed softly.

"Yeah, you tend to get pissed at the 'Special Treatment' thing after a while. And if people start worshipping the ground you walk on, you would be weirded out too." Hikari gave a questioning look.

"Then, why tell me?" The corners of Hiromi's mouth quirked up, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You reminded me of someone. Plus, you just give off this feeling of being trustworthy." Hikari grinned at that.

"You bet! My lips are sealed. I won't say a word! And thank you for trusting me." Hiromi smiled for real this time.

"No problem, and thank you too."

' _Yup, you're just like him.'_

* * *

Hiromi stayed back a while, chatting with Hikari. She liked it. She could tell she was genuine, she hadn't treated her any differently after learning her name, and Hikari was a really a nice person. It was a breath of fresh air for her. They decided to go to a fast food restaurant for dinner, it was nearby and cheap. They both ordered a set meal, Hiromi switching her Coke for a strawberry soda. They sat next to the window, at a corner. They continued talking, Hikari laughing at a joke that Hiromi made.

"I didn't peg you as the perverted type." Hiromi laughed at that. She smirked as she replied.

"Oh, I'm plenty perverted. I didn't think you were one too." Hikari shook her head in mock solemnness, holding her hand to her forehead.

"When you have two older brothers going through puberty, you tend to pick up things." Hiromi nodded her head in understanding.

"I feel ya, especially when they make dick jokes." They both grimaced, relieving horrible memories. Hikari was the first to speak.

"Didn't know you had an older brother."

"The more you know about me then."

"Sassy, aren't you?"

"A fair bit. Not a whole lot though. Enough about me though. I just realised I never asked which club you joined." Hikari gave her a cute gummy smile.

"I joined Dance. I've always loved dancing, there's something so fun about it. You can use your body to express your emotions, the same choreo could look so different based on the person, and everyone is so unique when they dance, and, oh, I'm ranting, aren't I?" Hikari let out a nervous laugh. Hiromi laughed at her expression, it was hilarious.

"It's fine, honestly. It's nice seeing you so passionate about something. In fact it was cute." Hikari gave a small pout before joining Hiromi in laughing.

"If you say so. So, which club did you join?"

"I joined Basketball." Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"That's an interesting choice. You don't seem like the manager type." Hiromi smirked.

"I'm not." Hikari tilted her head.

"Then what position are you in?" Hiromi grinned back.

"I'm a player." Hikari eyebrows, which were scrunched together, flew up, disappearing under her bangs.

"A player? You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"You never know." Hiromi glanced at her watch.

"Holy, it's really late. We best get going." Hikari looked at her own watch and winced.

"You're right. Let's clean up this table and leave." They did just that, clearing any trash on their table and threw it away. They walked to the entrance, having to part ways there. Hikari spoke.

"I had fun today! Wanna do this again tomorrow?" Hiromi mirrored her grin.

"I can't tomorrow, club meeting. But I would love to do this again." Hikari beamed before looking at her watch and wincing again.

"Glad you agreed. I really gotta go now, see ya tomorrow!"

"See ya!

* * *

Hiromi laid in her bed after taking a refreshing shower, thinking back on the day's activities. She smiled, content that she made a friend that day.

* * *

Hiromi sat in her seat, Hikari already in hers. They chatted until Akiyama-sensei walked in for lessons. Their conversations died down, with only a comment here and there as they concentrated on lessons. They did everything together, practically joined at the hip. After school, Hiromi waved goodbye to Hikari before heading for the Sports Hall. When she got there, she saw Riko scanning the freshmen. She looked at her watch, and promptly broke out in a sweat. She was really late. To be fair, her English teacher was an asshole, he held the whole class back for a lecture about discipline, leading them to them being released late. Hiromi tried to convince herself that she would be fine, but she had a feeling she would receive a nagging either way. She jogged in just as Riko finished scanning the last recruit. She noted with half a mind that he was the guy he bumped into the day before, more worried about the scolding the she would most definitely get from Riko. She brought up a hand in greeting when said person turned to her. Hiromi gulped.

"Sorry I'm late, Riko-senpai. I got lost on the road of life." Riko crossed her hands, looking annoyed.

"Where were you?" Hiromi winced and gave a nervous smile.

"Gourou-sensei held my class back." A look of understanding crossed Riko's face, and she gave a sigh.

"Try not be late again, okay?" Hiromi sighed in relief, she had managed to live to see another day.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday." Hiromi turned to see the redhead staring at her. She grinned.

"I am the girl from yesterday." She saw the other freshmen whispering, and one turned to her after noticing her gaze. He flushed under her stare and turned to look away. Hiromi raised an eyebrow in question before listening to Riko, who was calling out the last member who had yet to be scanned.

"Hmmm… Is Kuroko-kun here today?" Azure eyes widened. Her head whipped around, almost giving her whiplash. She looked at the spot beside the redhead, noticing for the first time the person who was standing next to him. He looked exactly the same, although he was frozen stiff and his lips were slightly parted in surprise. Azure clashed with Sky Blue, and Hiromi's heart stopped beating. Her own lips parted, a name she hadn't said in a long time leaving her mouth in a whisper.

"Tetsuya…"

* * *

YO! I'm Anseo! Thank you reading this chapter! If you didn't know, I am rewriting this fanfic because it was a little too cringey the first time around. (Still is, but bear with me please.) This is my first ever fanfic, so any constructive criticism and tips would be much appreciated! Thank you again for reading this fanfic, and do ask or tell me anything about it in the reviews. (Shameless comment, but we authors love reviews, so what I'm trying to say is, I'm desperate.) Feel free to leave any questions you have in the reviews, I will answer them in the Author's Note in the next chapter. I apologise in advance if the following chapters don't flow well, I have not rewrote them yet. Again, thank you for reading, and keep doing what you love!

Anseo


	3. Chapter 3

"Hiromi?" Kuroko looked at her as though she was a ghost. He slowly walked towards her, like how you would approach a scared animal. The rest of the basketball team just stared at them, wondering what was going on. Hiromi stood rooted to the ground, paralysed in shock.

"Hiromi? Is that really you?" Hiromi smiled, frightened, and spoke.

"H-hi, T-tetsu. L-long time no s-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Kuroko ran up to her, hugging her tightly, as if he was scared that if he didn't hold her tight enough, she would run away again. The rest of the team were beyond confused at this point, questions swirling around in their heads about the two freshmen's interaction.

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry we did that to you. Please don't leave again…. Please… Don't leave me again…" Hiromi hugged him back as tears sprung into her eyes.

"I won't leave you again… I promise…" The others were starting to feel REALLY awkward at their reunion so Riko cleared her throat. The two snapped their heads towards her direction and quickly separated, pink blushes staining their cheeks. Hiromi frantically wiped at her eyes, getting rid of her tears while Kuroko put back on his expressionless face, although the blush was still there.

"Um-m, s-sorry about t-that Riko. Do want to scan Tetsu or would you let me do it?" Both the upperclassmen and freshmen gasped at what Hiromi said. Hyuga, for some reason, seemed the most surprised.

"Wait a second. Are you saying that you have the same ability as Coach?!" Hiromi smiled at that.

"I get that a lot. Yes, I have the same the ability as her. Anyway, do you know what school Kuroko went to Hyuga-sempai?"

"Yeah, he went to Teiko right?" The basketball team gasped at that.

"Wait , that guy's from Teiko?!"

"And since he's a freshman, he would be from the Generation of Miracles!"

"What?! This guy is part of the Generation of Miracles?! He couldn't be a regular…" Said the cat boy.

"Of course not! Right Kuroko-kun?" Said person blinked.

"I've played in games…"

"Right! Wait…WHAT?!" Hiromi flinched at their loud voices.

" _Geez, if they continue shouting, I'm going to go deaf."_

"Generation of Miracles? What's that?" Kagami thought out loud. Hiromi looked at him and explained.

"The Generation of Miracles are a talented group of basketball players that are known to appear every generation."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

"I'll do the scanning Hiromi. Take off your shirt!" Kuroko blinked.

"What? Okay…" After Kuroko took off his shirt, Riko scanned him, shocked at his low stats. Hiromi smiled at Riko's bewilderment knowing that Kuroko's stats were lower than average. After composing herself from the shock, Riko asked Hiromi to follow her to the Girl's locker room and told the rest of the team that they could go home.

* * *

"Could you take off your shirt?"

"Sure, wait a second…" Riko scanned Hiromi and was surprised at her very high stats, they were higher than most of the players in her team.

"If I keep getting scared so much, I'll have a heart attack soon." Hiromi rubbed the back of her head and smile sheepishly.

"Ah… Sorry about that. Most people are surprised when they see my stats, especially since I'm a girl."

"Well, I'm done scanning you. You can put you shirt back on." After Hiromi did so, she saw Riko smiling deviously, wiggling her eyebrows.

"So… What's going on between you and Kuroko-kun? Are you lovers?" Said person of the topic blushed heavily at Riko's question and frantically waved her hands infront of her face.

"N-n-no! It's not l-like that-t! We're n-not in t-that kind of r-relationship! We're just friends!" Riko looked sad at Hiromi's clarification.

"Aww… But you two looked so cute just now! It was like two lovers reuniting after being apart from each other for so long! I'm shipping you two from now on! At least tell me that you have a crush on him!" Hiromi's blush became a darker shade of red and she sighed.

"I do have a crush on him." She shyly admitted.

Anyway…" Hiromi's blush faded into a light pink as she also smiled deviously.

"A certain basketball team captain has a crush on you~" Now it was Riko's torn to blush.

"N-no he doesn't! What made you have t-that idea?!"

"Just now when you were about to introduce yourself, two freshmen were talking about you and thought that you were the manager. One even said you were cute! Then Huyga-sempai got annoyed with them and hit them! It was so cute seeing him so protective of you!"

"H-huh?! B-but, he doesn't like me like that… Never mind. You can go home now." Riko said with the blush still on her cheeks.

"See ya tomorrow Riko-sempai!"

"See you."

* * *

Hey readers! Anseo here! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it!

Thanks to **simsimchocolatte** , **Teloiv Vanderwick** and **Alana Fox** for reviewing!

To clear up some misunderstandings, Hiromi is actually the First name of my OC. I'm using the Japanese Format for saying the name. For those who don't know, Japanese say their Surname followed by their first name for introducing themselves. Hope that helped! Also, Japanese would call another person by their surname until said person says it's okay to call them by their first name. It's considered improper to call someone by their first name without their permission. That's why Riko calls Hiromi "Shiroe-chan". Hiromi calls Riko "Riko-sempai" because Riko allowed her to. The reason why Kuroko calls Hiromi "Hiromi" and Hiromi calls Kuroko "Tetsuya/Tetsu" is because they've known each other for a very long time. Hope that clears up the misunderstandings! Remember, my OC's name is Hiromi and her surname is Shiro. _*Whispers*Also, Hiromi's family members all have white hair naturally exccept her mother because she married into the Shiro family_. Okay, that's it for the very long author's note! If you want to tell me anything please either review or Private Message me! It means a lot to me! Okay! That's all for my author's note today! See you soon!

Ja-ne~


	4. Chapter 4

When Hiromi walked out of the gym, she wasn't surprised to see Kuroko standing there, waiting for her. She smiled at him and walked to his side, happy to be with a friend again.

"Where do you live Hiromi-san?"

"Drop the san, you don't have to be so formal with me. And I moved backed to the house I used to live in."

"Okay Hiromi. Is it the house that's near the basketball court?" Hiromi smiled brightly at that.

"Yup! Say, wanna go play basketball there? I learned some new tricks that I could teach you!" Kuroko's eyes brightened.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

When the duo reached the basketball court, they saw Kagami shooting hoops. Hiromi turned to talk to Kuroko only to find out that he went to stand right next to the hoop. When Kagami jumped to shoot the ball, he caught a glimpse of Kuroko and since he was distracted, he missed the shot as Kuroko caught the ball in his hands.

"When did you get here?"

"Hello."

"Tetsu, why didn't you tell me you were going to greet Kagami-kun?" Hiromi turned to said person and waved cheerfully.

"Hi Kagami-kun!"

"Sorry Hiromi."

"What are you doing?" Hiromi pouted as she was ignored by the person she greeted but shrugged it off. She went to the bench to sit down, knowing they were about to have a one-on-one. Kuroko passed the ball back to Kagami who caught it with ease.

'What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything."

"Is that so?" There was silence for awhile until Kagami spoke again.

"I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I came back by how low the standards are here. I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going." A breeze blew by, ruffling the two basketball players' uniform while playing with Hiromi's hair, making it fly towards her left.

"I heard all about you. I've heard all about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles are from our year. You were on that team weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are. People who can succeed smell different from the rest." Kagami spun the basketball on his fingertip, throwing it to Kuroko who caught it.

" _Lucky I covered up my scent. It wouldn't be good if he found out about my strength_." Hiromi thought slightly relieved that _he_ also could smell her scent and told her to cover it up.

'But something's not right with you. The weak should smell weak, but you… You don't smell like anything. And your strength has no scent. Let me see it. Show me how good your Generation of Miracles really is!" Kagami said with a smirk on his face.

" _He's going to be SO disappointed when he finds out Kuroko's not good at shooting or dribbling."_

"How fortunate. I was hoping to play against you too." Kuroko unzipped his school jacket, throwing it to the side. Hiromi caught it, folding it and put it beside her. Kagami smirked at Kuroko's challenge.

"You wanna go?"

* * *

After their not so interesting match, Kagami scowled.

'You've got to be kidding me. Were you even listening?! How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think that you could beat me?! I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me!" Kuroko blinked.

"You can't be serious. Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." Kagami grabbed Kuroko's collar, pulling him up so he could see him in the eyes.

"You wanna fight?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hiromi looked at them worriedly, tensing her muscles to make sure she could stop Kagami in case he really did fight Kuroko. Said person glanced at her and inclined his head slightly, meaning he would be okay, making Hiromi relax slightly.

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

"What?" Kagami slapped his forehead, looking at Kuroko like he was a lost cause.

" _I bet he's thinking how weak Kuroko is and that's he's so weak that he doesn't smell like anything."_ Hiromi smiled at that thought, knowing that Kuroko was quite the opposite. Kuroko, who was holding the ball, lifted it to pass it to Kagami.

"Um…"

"Enough. I'm not interested in the weak." Kagami walked towards the bench that Hiromi was sitting on, grabbing his jacket and bag. He slung his jacket over his shoulder, turning to Kuroko.

"Let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball. No matter how much you try to cover it up with nice words like 'effort', raw talent is a fact of life. You have no talent for basketball." Hiromi cringed at Kagami's harsh words while said person turned to leave.

"I don't accept that." Kagami turned his head to look at Kuroko.  
"What?"  
"First of all, I love basketball. And also, I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak." Hiromi smiled sadly at that, thinking of someone who had been a good friend of both of them.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not like you. I'm a shadow." Hiromi smile got brighter when she heard Kuroko's shadow line, remembering all the times he had said that exact same line.

* * *

"That was an amazing speech back there Tetsu. Who knew you had that in ya?" Said Hiromi as she playfully punch Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko smiled slightly at her action. They continued on their way home as both of their houses were in the same direction.

"Thank you, Hiromi." They continued the rest of their journey in a comfortable silence until they reached Hiromi's doorstep.

"Thanks for walking me home Tetsu. See you tomorrow!" Just as Hiromi as about to enter her house, Kuroko grabbed her hand.

"Um… Before I leave I have a question for you." Hiromi looked at Kuroko questionably.

"Huh? Okay then, shoot."

"When you came out of the gym after you talked to Riko-sempai, you looked a little flustered. Are you okay?" Hiromi blushed furiously at Kuroko's statement, remembering the embarrassing talk she had with Riko.

" _Curse Kuroko's perceptiveness!"_

"U-umm… I'm f-fine! I'm c-comp-pletely fine!" Hiromi, flustered, rubbed her free hand at the back her neck. Kuroko frowned in concern, reaching his hand towards Hiromi's forehead, checking her temperature. Hiromi blush turned darker at his actions.

"Are you sure? You don't have a fever right?"

"N-no, I d-don't! U-um… Bye Tetsu!" Kuroko didn't have time to think about what had just happened when Hiromi slammed the door in face, leaving him alone at her doorstep. Kuroko stood for awhile without moving, trying to process that Hiromi had slammed the door in face, before turning around to leave, thinking about why she had been so flustered at his question. On the other side of the door, Hiromi sat on the floor, holding her head between her hands.

"I just slammed the door in Tetsu's face… I just slammed the door in Tetsu's face… OH MY GOD! I have to apologise to him tomorrow! Ugh, I'm an idiot for doing that." Hiromi stood up slowly, blush still staining her cheeks.

" _I'm such an idiot…"_

* * *

Sup readers! Anseo is BACK! I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long! (U_U) Anyways, I'm back! Thanks to **yobro** for reviewing! If you want to tell me anything please either review or Private Message me! It means a lot to me! Okay! That's all for my author's note today! See you soon!

Ja-ne~


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Hiromi. I need to talk to you."

"Huh? What is it Riko-sempai?"  
"I'm making the freshmen play a mini-game with the upperclassmen during practice. Until I say so, don't tell anyone about you being a player, okay?"

"Sure! But, why?"  
"Don't you want to see their expressions?"

"… I'm in."

* * *

When the freshmen went to the gym to practice, Hiromi was already there, conversing with Riko. When she saw Kuroko enter, she blushed and looked at the floor, suddenly finding it very intresting. Riko saw this and sent Hiromi a teasing look, but didn't comment on it.

"What? A mini-game?"

"I can't believe we're playing with the upperclassmen already."

"Do you remember their record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?"  
Hiromi smiled at that.

"They went to the finals in just their first year."

"Seriously?!"

"That's not normal." Kagami, who was listening to the three freshmen's conversation, spoke.

"There's nothing to be afraid about. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weaker ones. Let's go."

* * *

" _Let's see what these rookies can do_." Hiromi and Riko though simultaneously. The latter held a whistle between her teeth, blowing it as she threw a basketball into the air. An upperclassman, who Hiromi recognised as Mitobe, and Kagami jumped for the ball. Kagami managed to pass the ball to his teammates, who passed it back to him once Kagami was free. Said person dunked the ball, knocking down Mitobe who had tried to block him. Hiromi looked worriedly at him.

Mitobe-sempai, are you okay?" Said person looked surprised when he heard a freshman who he had not noticed before call out to him, but smiled nonetheless and nodded his head, meaning his was fine.

"That dunk was unbelievable."

"Amazing…"

" _He's better than I thought. He's not the best though."_ Hiromi maintained a poker face, not showing what was going on in her mind. She glanced at Riko who looked amazed at Kagami's play.

"This is unbelievable." Hyuga commented. As the match continued, Kagami kept delivering dunk after dunk. Riko gulped as she looked at the points… 11 to 8… The freshmen in the lead.

"I can't believe that the first years are this strong." Said Hyuga as he panted. Cat boy, also known as Koganei, continued.

"Kagami's doing it all by himself!" Said person looked very pissed. Hiromi guessed that he was annoyed with Kuroko. They continued the game. When Kuroko got the ball, it got stolen by Izuki, who passed it to another second year.

"It's him again! Keep it together!" Just as Mitobe was about to dunk, Kagami hit the ball from his grasp.

"So high!"  
No one can stop Kagami now!" Riko blew her whistle. Hyuga smirked.

"Time to put them in their place." Izuki continued.

"It's on."

This time, three of the upperclassmen began to team up on Kagami, making sure that he couldn't touch the ball. As the game continued, the upperclassmen began winning. One of the freshmen spoke.

"They're good."

"There's no way we can win."

"I've had enough." Kagami grabbed him.

"'Enough'?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Kuroko bent his knees out, hitting Kagami's and causing him to jerk in surprise. The redhead twitched, turning around slowly.

"Please calm down."

"You bastard…"

"Looks like they're fighting." Izuki looked at the duo, eyes widening.

"Was he in the game?" Koganei looked confused too.

"Kuroko? I dunno." Riko looked at them too. She widened her eyes in surprise as she let go of her whistle, letting it dangle from a string that she wore. Hiromi glanced at Riko, giggling at her face. Riko heard it and turned to look at her.

"I'm going to guess that you forgot that Tetsu was in the game the whole time. Well don't be too surprised, the best has yet to come." The game started again and Kuroko began to flick his wrist.

"Excuse me, could you pass me the ball?" His teammate rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He shrugged his shoulders passing the ball to Kuroko like he asked. The ball magically went over to another one of his teammates who scored a point after recovering from the shock of the ball suddenly ending up in his hands. Everyone looked amazed at that.

"It went…What? How did that pass get through?" Riko's eyes grew wide as she stiffened, scanning the court. More of these magical passes were made, letting the freshmen's team score.

"How is this…" Hiromi smiled cheerfully.

"I told you there was more to come!" Riko stood astonished at Kuroko's passes.

"Misdirection." Hiromi answered Riko's not spoken question. Riko looked at Hiromi, waiting for her to explain.

"It's a technique used in sleigh of hand tricks. He's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate, he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's attention somewhere else. He's the invisible regular of Teiko who exceled in passing. He's the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles!" The game continued on until the freshmen caught up with the upperclassmen, only having a one point difference.

"I don't believe it! There's only a one point difference!" Koganei passed the ball to Mitobe, but it was knocked out of the way and ended up in Kuroko's hands.

"Shit!"

"Go for it Kuroko!" Kuroko ran towards the hoop, dribbling the ball. Hiromi watched in amusement as Kuroko tried to do a lay up… but the ball bounced off the rim. Everyone's jaw dropped at his horrible shooting skill. Kagami grabbed the ball and dunked it.

"That's why I hate the weak! You have to make the shot dumb ass!"

* * *

After everyone had cooled down from the game, Izuki asked a question that had been at the back of everyone's mind.

"Coach, who is that girl beside you?" Riko winked at Hiromi, reminding her about their conversation they had before practice. Hiromi nodded back and smiled radiantly to the basketball team.

"Oh, me? I'm Shiroe Hiromi! Nice to meet you!" The basketball team, excluding Kuroko and Kagami, blushed.

"She's so cute!"

'Yeah! Is she our manager?"

"Good job coach! You managed to get us a cute manager!" Riko's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she hit all those who had made a comment.

"Are you saying that I'm not cute?!" An angry aura surrounded Riko, making the basketball team members shiver in fear while Hiromi sweat dropped.

"NO MA'AM!" Riko sighed and gave Hiromi a wave of her hand, signalling her to continue her introduction.

"Um… I'm actually not the manager."

"Then, what position are you?" Hiromi looked at Riko for permission. Said brunette walked up to her and slung an arm around Hiromi's neck and smiled deviously.

"Ah… You see… Hiromi's a special case. She's going to be a player on our team!" The basketball team, this time also excluding the captain as he had been informed and Kuroko, blinked.

"Wait…WHATTTTTTTT?!"

"B-but, she's a girl!" Hiromi's lips curled upwards into a smile.

"Ah… But if you read the rules for the Inter-high and Winter cup, you would know that girls are allowed to play, just that no girl has been good enough to qualify." Koganei raised his hand like how you would do in class.

"But you just said that no girl has been good enough to qualify. Does that mean that Coach think's that you are good enough to qualify?" Riko grinned. Hiromi nudged her lightly, whispering to her.

" _Is it alright to let them know about my position?"  
"Yup! Just let me take out my camera first…"_ Riko reached into her pockets and took out her camera, positioning it so it could capture all of the players' expression when they found out about Hiromi's status.

"You see Koganei… I don't 'think' she's good, I know she is because…" Hiromi stepped forward.

"You have heard of the Generation of Miracles right?" The basketball players nodded, confused on where this was going.

"So you've also heard of their coach, right?" All of them nodded their heads again.

"Well, you're looking right at her! Coach of the Generation of Miracles, at your service~" Five seconds later…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Riko burst out laughing, Hiromi joining her.

"Pfttt, HAHAHAHA! Your expression were priceless!"

"Ahh sempai, send the picture to me!"

"Okay! I'm setting this to my wallpaper!" Hyuga started shouting.

"Wait, wait, wait… Are you saying that we have TWO of the legendary Generation of Miracles in our team?!" The duo stopped laughing, turning to the team with grins etched onto their faces.

"Yup!" Kagami snapped out of the shock and ran towards Hiromi, shaking her. Kuroko glanced worriedly at Hiromi.

"YOU! I challenge you to a one-on-one right now! Best of twenty wins!" Hiromi glanced at Riko, who nodded her head.

"Umm… Sure."

* * *

Everyone watched from the sidelines as Kagami and Hiromi stood at the middle of the court, wanting to know how the coach of the Miracles played. Riko stood between them, holding the ball in her hands. Hiromi glanced at the spectators, choosing one at random.

"Izuki-sempai! I have a request!" Said person pointed at himself, blinking in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yup! Can you choose a colour from the following. Red, yellow, green, purple and dark or light blue?" Everyone, except Kuroko and Riko, looked questionably at Hiromi, wondering why she was asking Izuki to pick a colour of one of the Miracles hair colour.

"Um…Yellow?"

"Okay, thanks for choosing!" Riko blew her whistle and threw the ball into the air. Since Hiromi wasn't very tall, Kagami got the ball and ran towards his basket to shoot. Hiromi didn't bother to move, instead she watched his movements as he dunked the ball, rattling it. The basketball team began to doubt Hiromi's positon as said person got the ball, bouncing it. Kagami glared at Hiromi.

"Are you really the Coach of the Generation of Miracles? Even Kuroko did better than you." Hiromi smiled.

"You'll see." As Hiromi dribbled the ball, she ran towards her hoop as Kagami blocked her. She smirked and did a fake as she ran past him, doing the exact same moves that Kagami had just done. She even managed to do the dunk. Everyone gaped at her as she bowed dramatically at them.

"So… Are we continuing?" Kagami smirked at her question, excited at the challenge.

"Hell yeah! Bring it on!" In the end, he lost. Twenty to two.

* * *

As Kuroko and Hiromi walked towards Maji Burger, they were surrounded with awkward silence. Hiromi only looked at the floor, not daring to look Kuroko in the eye. After a while, she gathered up her courage and spoke.

"Um… Sorry about yesterday Tetsu." Kuroko stopped walking and lifted her head, making her look into his sky blue eyes. Hiromi blushed at his action.

"It's fine, but what did Riko-sempai say that made you so flustered?" Kuroko's eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked into Hiromi's electric blue ones, unaware that his actions made Hiromi's heart beat faster.

"She said that… _*mumble, mumble mumble*"_ Kuroko looked questionably at her.

"Um… Could you repeat that louder please?" Hiromi blushed harder.

"She said that we looked like two lovers reuniting after being apart for a long time… She also said that she shipped us together…" Kuroko, who finally noticed his very bold actions, quickly moved away from Hiromi, a dark blush taking over his cheeks. He dropped his poker face unknowingly, his expression becoming embarrassed. Hiromi noticed it and mentally fangirled at Kuroko's cute expression, but quickly snapped out of it.

"U-um… Anyway, are we going to Maji Burger or not?"

"Y-yeah, we're going."

* * *

Kuroko ordered a vanilla milkshake whereas Hiromi ordered a strawberry one, not hungry at all from her match against Kagami. They walked towards a table with four seats and sat down next to each other, Kuroko sitting next to the window. Before an awkward silence could take over again, Kagami sat on the seat opposite of them, completely unaware of the people seating opposite of him. The duo stared at him as he chowed down on his mountain of burgers. He looked at them and finally realised that there was other people besides him seating at the table. He choked on his burger, making a funny face while doing so.

"Hello."

"Yo, Kagami-kun!" Kagami stopped choking and glared at them.

"Where'd you come from? No, wait- What are you doing?"

"We were sitting here first." Kuroko answered calmly.

"I like this place's vanilla shake."

"I like their strawberry ones!" Kagami smirked.

"Go somewhere else."

"I don't want to." The redhead glanced around.

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends!"

But this is our usual hang out." Kagami stared at the two before sighing. He took two burgers from his pile and tossed them to the Miracles, who caught them with faint surprise. He looked at Kuroko first.

"I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earn yourself one of those." Kuroko stared at the burger in his hands.

"Thank you."

"Then what about me?" Kagami glanced at Hiromi.

"I find you an opponent of mine, therefore you earned yourself one of those too." Hiromi smiled her radiant smile.

"Aww… Thank you!"

 **Insert line here**

Cars drove by, leaving scents of smoke in the air. Hiromi glanced around the neighbourhood, eyes softening at the familiar sights and sounds.

"How strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami's voice broke her train of thought.

"If I played against them now, how would I do?"

"You'd be destroyed instantly."

"You don't even stand a chance." Kagami twitched as he glared at the two.

"Do you have to put it like that?" Kuroko glanced at him.

"The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools." Hiromi glanced at the floor sadly. Kuroko, as if sensing her discomfort, brushed his hand against hers.

"One of those school will stand at the top." Hiromi continued for him.

"Basically, they're all strong."

"That's great." The two looked at Kagami in surprise as the redhead narrowed his eyes.

"That's the kind of thing that lights a fire within me. I've decided. I'll crush them all and become Japan's best player."

"I don't think that's possible." Kuroko stated flatly.

"Yeah… You would have to train for a long time to be able to beat them." Kagami glared at them.

"Hey! Try to at least be a little-" Kuroko interrupted him.

"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." The three crossed the road, Hiromi looking at the other two as Kuroko halted in front of Kagami.

"You can't do it alone. So I've decided." Kagami looked curious at what Kuroko was about to say as Hiromi smiled softly.

"I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the stronger the shadow, and the more it accentuates the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan." Kagami's lips pulled upwards into a smirk.

"Look who's talking. Do whatever you want." A small smile graced Kuroko's face.

"I'll do my best." Kagami glanced at Hiromi.

"And?" Hiromi blinked.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?" Hiromi smile playfully.

"I'll make the light stronger, so that the shadow won't be left unnoticed."

* * *

HIIIIIIIIIIIIII READERS! Anseo here! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Sorry if the last line sounds weird, I couldn't think of anything else. If you want me to change the last sentence, pls either review or PM me the line you want to change it to. ALSO, if you haven't guessed by now, this is a Kuroko X OC fanfic. Poor Kuorko doesn't get enough love. Thanks to **simsimchocolatte** for reviewing! If you want to tell me anything please either review or Private Message me! It means a lot to me! Okay! That's all for my author's note today! See you soon!

Ja-ne~


	6. Chapter 6

" _Help…"Hiromi tried to find the owner of the voice that had whispered that word. But she couldn't move, and what she could see made her start crying. A boy, no older than ten, was lying on the floor, with a pool of blood around him. He had a large gash on his left leg, where blood was still still pouring out of. He was reaching his hand towards her. Hiromi wanted to reach her hand out to help him, but she couldn't move. She tried over and over and over, trying desperately to move, but her hands refused to budge. The boy had been slowly losing consciousness as Hiromi was struggling, and Hiromi couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as Hiromi continued to struggle, to move anything, but all she could do was watch as the boy's eyes dim, until they were completely void of life. When the last slimmer of life faded from his eyes, Hiromi's heart clenched. As she reached out to grab the boy's dead hands, the guilt of not having the ability to save him crushed her, and the guilt tightened around her tighter and tighter and TigHTer-_

Hiromi sprung up from her bed, reaching out her hand as if to grasp something. Her bed sheets were tangled tightly around her body, and she immediately tore them away from her. She panted heavily, her eyes dilated as she calmed down. She placed her hands on her chest, feeling her heart pound. After she calmed down, she sighed and ran a hand through her tangled brown locks. There were fresh tear streaks covering her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. Hiromi sighed, and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. When she finished, she looked at the clock, and seeing that she still had quite a bit of time before going to school, she decided to go for a morning jog.

She changed into her work out clothes, which consisted of a purple training tank top and long black pants, and started jogging after stretching. When she neared the basketball court that Kagami, Kuroko and herself went a few nights before, she heard the sound of a basketball bouncing. Curiosity got the better of her as she went to the court to see who was playing. She wasn't surprised to see Kagami there, playing basketball to his heart's content. He didn't even notice her standing at the entrance of the basketball court. He had a creepy grin on his face, weirding Hiromi out. Based on his VERY creepy grin, she guessed that he was thinking about the conversation that he had with Kuroko about the Generation of Miracles. She sighed at the basketball junkie and smiled sadly, Kagami's attitude reminding her of someone.

"Oi, Kagami! You look super creepy with that grin on ya! " Kagami jumped upon hearing Hiromi's voice, turning around to face her. He scowled, angry that someone had interrupted his thoughts and called him an idiot, but it softened a little when he saw Hiromi standing at the entrance.

"Oh… It's just you." Hiromi sweat dropped.

"What do you mean it's just me? Anyway, mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Hiromi made her way towards Kagami, dribbling the ball that Kagami passed to her.

"Why are you playing basketball so early in the morning? We have school later on."

"I couldn't sit still and do nothing! I want to play against the Miracles whether it's an official game or not!" Hiromi shook her head in amusement, smiling at Kagami's childlike competiveness. She grinned.

"You could've asked me to play with ya you know. After all, I'm considered a Miracle. So, you up for a game?"

"Hell yeah!" Not even ten minutes had passed before Kagami dropped on the floor, panting heavily in exhaustion while Hiromi took a sip from her water bottle. She sat crossed-legged on the floor, next to Kagami. Kagami paused to breathe every few words.

"How…Are you not…tired?" Hiromi smiled.

"I've went against worst. I'm gonna to be blunt. You're not even up to the Miracles level yet. You have a long way to go. But with the help of the basketball team, you'll reach them in no time." Hiromi stood up, glancing at her watch.

"You better start heading back home. School's is starting in a few hours. See ya there!" Hiromi waved and left quickly.

* * *

"Hi Riko-sempai!" Riko looked up from her PSP game and smiled.

"Hi Hiromi-chan! What brings you to my classroom today?"

"I wanted to ask you for an official club membership form."

"Oh, sure! Wait a sec…" Riko search her bag for the said form.

"Here you go!" Hiromi lips turn upwards into a grin.

"Thanks Riko-sempai! See you at practice!" Hiromi turned to leave but Riko stopped her.  
"Ah, wait! I'll only accept the form on Monday at 8:40 a.m on the roof."

"But, don't we have morning assembly on Monday?" Riko smiled deviously.

"Yup! But that's what makes it more fun!"

* * *

Monday morning arrived and those who wanted to hand in their membership forms were standing on the roof top.

"Hehhehheh…I've been waiting for you." Said Riko with a devilish grin on her face. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Are you stupid?" Voiced out Kagami.

"Is this a duel?" Commented Kuroko.

"I feel like I'm about to die." Hiromi muttered to herself. Kagami growled and rubbed the back of his

head.

"I forgot all about it, but on Mondays…The morning assembly is in five minutes!" He took his form out of his pocket, passing it to Riko.

"Hurry up and take it."

"Before that, I have something to tell you." Everyone looked questionably at Riko.

"Huh?"

"I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready that, there are other clubs better suited for you." Kagami look annoyed.

"What, Of course I'm-"

"I know you're strong, but I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how much you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them." Riko pointed to the students at the assembly.

"Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked and confess your love feelings for the girl you like. In Hiromi's case, the boy you like." Said Riko in a demonic voice. The freshmen, except for Kagami and Kuroko, all screamed in protest. Hiromi blushed a dark red, glancing towards Kuroko. Riko caught the glance and wiggled her eyebrows at Hiromi, causing said girl's blush to darken. Riko continued her speech.

"All the second years did it last year." One of the freshmen spoke.

"What? No one told me about this."

"I heard about it when they recruited me."  
"But I didn't think they'd actually…" Riko smiled at them deviously.

"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. You'll have to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best'." Kagami smirked.

"This'll be easy. This isn't even a test." Kagami walked forward and hopped onto the roof's railing, balancing on it.

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" He hopped back down and walked back towards the freshmen. All the students on the ground started murmuring about what Kagami did. Riko looked at them.

"Who's next? If you don't hurry up, the teachers will get here."  
"Excuse me, could I say I want a girlfriend?"

"Nope. What else do you have?" Hiromi raised her hand.

"Um… Riko-sempai, may I go?"

"Sure! Go on!" Hiromi also walked to the railings and sat on it casually, swinging her legs back and forth as if sitting on the railings of a roof as not dangerous to her. She inhaled, getting ready to shout.

"Class 1-B, number 11, Shiro Hiromi! I will knock some sense back into those rainbow coloured hair idiots!" She walked back and stood amongst the freshmen line, next to Kuroko.

"Next."

"I-I've got one."

"Go on!"

"You can do it!"

"Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chuo Ward, Tokyo! I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't play sports! Things started to change for me in kindergarten…" He started to go into a long rant about his story.

"…I'll never forget the all-star game I saw at school in fifth grade! It was the first time I ever thought basketball was cool…" Hiromi started to yawn, wondering why the teachers weren't here yet.

"…I joined my school's basketball club in middle school, but I wasn't very good. I was always dragging my team down, and I was miserable. But…" Riko kicked in the head, finally stopping Kawahara's long rant.

"NEXT!" Another freshmen raised his hand.

"Um, I want a girlfriend."

"I said no already!" A few seconds later, one of the freshmen stepped forward to do his test.

"Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi! I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance!" Another one stepped forward to do his test after Fukuda stepped back.

"Class 1-D, Furihata Koki. The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something! I joined the basketball team to become number one!" He turned to face Riko.

"If that's not good enough, I don't mind if I can't join the team."

"I guess I'm moved." Furihata went back to the freshmen line. Hiromi smiled at him.

"That's sweet of you to join to win a girl's heart. That girl is really lucky to have someone like you to chase after her." Furihata blushed at Hiromi's praise.

"T-thank you, Shiro-chan."

"No need for the formalities. Just call me Hiromi! Can I call you Koki?"

"Of course Shiro-, I mean, Hiromi-chan." Hiromi giggled a little at his flustered state.

"I hope we can become good friends!" Furihata rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Me too." Kuroko looked at the conversing pair with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Riko looked at the freshmen.

"Who's next?"

"Excuse me." Riko jumped on hearing Kuroko's voice right next to her.

"I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" He lifted a megaphone that appeared out of thin air. Riko looked at it.

"Where did you get that?" He didn't answer, but instead went to the railings to do his test. He raised the megaphone to his lips, inhaling and just as he was about to speak, a teacher burst through the roof's doors.

"Hey! The basketball team again?!" Riko clicked her tongue.

"Crap! We were almost finished." The teacher made them all sit seiza style on the floor and started lecturing them.

"I warned you last year. Didn't you say you'd never do this again? You should know what's right and wrong at your age…"

* * *

Kuroko and Hiromi ordered their food, Kuroko only ordering a vanilla milkshake while Hiromi ordered a strawberry one and a burger, and sat next to each other at the exact same table they sat at last time. Hiromi was happily munching on her burger while Kuroko was sipping his milkshake when Kagami sat at the seat that was across of them without noticing either one of the duo.

"I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting." Kuroko stopped sipping his milkshake to comment on the lecture as well.

"I didn't even finish, and I got into trouble too." Hiromi nodded her head, agreeing to Kagami's statement. Kagami, who was already biting into his burger, finally notice the two of them sitting across of him and choked on his burger, swallowing to avoid suffocation.

"You two again? Maybe I should start going somewhere else. I understand not being able to see Kuroko, but how come you can do the same thing Hiro?" Hiromi pointed to herself, looking at Kagami questionably.

"Are you talking to me?" A tick mark appeared on Kagami's forehead.

"Of course I'm talking to you." Hiromi smiled sorrowfully.

" _Hiro, huh… she used to call me that too…"_ Hiromi mumbled to herself but Kuroko managed to hear it, making him wonder who 'she' was. Hiromi switched her sad smile into a cheerful one.

"I can do misdirection too because I taught Kuroko how to use it." Kagami nodded his head, not surprised at Hiromi's statement.

"Anyway, we aren't allowed on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?" Kuroko said, switching topics. Kagami smirked.

"That's not gonna happen."

"We'll see."

"By the way, why didn't the two of you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You both were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth man and the Miracle Worker. Is there some reason you play basketball?" Kuroko took a sip of his vanilla milkshake before answering Kagami's question.

"Our middle school's basketball team had one core principle:" Kuroko and Hiromi said the next few words in sync.

"Winning is everything." Hiromi continued.

"Instead of teamwork, we pushed the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win." Kuroko took over.

"Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important." Kagami looked interested.

"So, what? Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Seriously?" Kuroko nodded.

"Your words and the coach's words really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is to try and make you and our team the best in the best in Japan." Kagami stood up.

"We're not gonna try. We're going to _be_ the best." Kuroko and Hiromi smiled at Kagami's words.

* * *

The next day, students crowded around their classroom's window, trying to catch a glance of the words written in chalk on the ground. Kagami entered his classroom and saw his classmates crowding around the windows. He walked over to it and smirked at what he saw. 'We will be the best in Japan' was written in chalk on the ground. He glanced at Kuroko, who was reading a book, just as said person lifted his hand to scratch his nose, the bottom half of his sleeve having a patch of chalk on it. Hiromi saw this and walked towards him, wiping the patch of chalk of his sleeve, making Kuroko blush slightly.

"We don't want people to know who wrote that, do we?" The white coloured hair girl winked at him and went back to her seat and started conversing with a girl who befriended her after her speech on the roof.

"So, I'm going to take a guess and say that's the guy you like, right?" Hiromi blushed at her brunette friend's question, lowering her head onto the table.

"Is it that obvious?" The brunette nodded her head enthusiastically, smiling.

It's very obvious! You two would look so good together!"

"Oh god, you're turning into Riko-sempai."

"Riko-sempai ships you two together too?! Yay!" The bell rang, signalling that classes were about to start.

"I gotta go to my seat. Talk to you later Hiromi!" Said person smiled at her overly enthusiastic friend.

"See you later Hikari!"

* * *

Hiromi changed into her work out clothes again and waited for the rest of the basketball team to finish changing. She noticed Riko skipping into the gym and wondered why she was in such a happy mood.

"Riko-sempai! I have a request." Riko stopped skipping and looked at Hiromi.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Umm… Can I alter my basketball uniform? I want to sew a hoodie on it." The brunette looked at Hiromi questionably.

"You can sew the hoodie on. But why would you do that?" Hiromi rubbed the back of her neck while smiling sheepishly.

"Well… It's rare to see a girl playing basketball and I don't want people to know that I'm a girl, so I want to put the hoodie on to kinda hide my gender. Also to make sure none of the Miracles recognise me. I… don't want them to know I'm back yet." Riko nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, you can sew the hoodie on. I'll give you a uniform that's a little baggy for you too later. Anyway, I'm making the team play a match, freshmen against upperclassmen, again. Since you're stronger than them, I made a training regimen for you. Here." Riko passed a sheet of paper to Hiromi with her training regimen written on it. Hiromi sweat dropped.

"This is a lot to do in one day, even for me." Riko made a shooing gesture with her hands.

"You'll survive. Now go do you laps around the school and come back after you finish them." Hiromi mocked saluted.

"Yes ma'am." She started doing her laps around the school. After a few minutes, the team finished changing and started the match. Kagami, who had the ball, was blocked by Izuki. He did a fake and ran towards the hoop, dribbling the ball. Izuki tried to stop him but his efforts were in vain as Kagami dunked the ball, earning points for his team. A blonde model stood at the entrance of the basketball team's gym, watching the match. He smirked at Kagami's move, storing it into his memory.

"Nice!"

"He's amazing. Such a quick turn at full speed! He's no ordinary human."

"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles."

"He might really be able to beat them with that."

"That's not an easy maneuver."

"Maybe he's better than them already." Kuroko was starting to doubt what he had to Kagami.

"Gather round everyone!"

"Yes ma'am!" After Riko told them the school that they were having a practice match against, they looked surprised.

"A practice game against Kajio High School?!" Riko nodded.

"That's right. They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court."

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us."

"Are they really that good?" Hyuga nodded.

"They're strong at the national level. They play in the Inter-High every year." Riko continued.

"And this year, Kajio got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota." The team was shocked.

"Him?"

"The Generation of Miracles?" Kagami smirked, no doubt thinking about challenging said Miracle. Hyuga continued talking about Kise.

"Apparently, Kise works as a model." Izuki and Koganei looked shocked.

"Seriously? Amazing."

"Good looking and good at basketball? Thatt's brutal." Riko sweat dropped.

"Idiot."

"I'm back!" Everyone turned to see a sweating and panting Hiromi, cheeks red from exhaustion. Everyone, except for Kagami, blushed at her dishevelled appearance.

"Ah, welcome back Hiromi-chan." Hiromi rested her hands on her knees, crouching slightly.

"Give…me…a second…" After a while, Hiromi finally regained her composure.

"Okay, did I miss anything?" Riko shrugged.

"Nah, we were just talking about Kise Ryota." Hiromi stiffened upon hearing his name.

"Ryocchi?" Just as she said that, voices of excited teenage girls filled the gym, bringing the team's attention towards the crowd of fans. Riko gaped.

"Huh? What? What are all these people doing here?" The blonde model, who was surrounded by his fans, began to sign autographs.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." Hiromi stopped breathing. Her eyes widened and she ran behind Mitobe, using him as a shield. Mitobe didn't question her actions but was worried about her reaction to Kise. Hiromi began to shake.

" _He can't be here. I'm not ready to face him yet. Oh dear god please let him not notice me_." She felt arms around her shoulders as she was brought into a hug, her face resting on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Hiromi. Just calm down and use Misdirection. I'll distract him so he won't notice you, okay?" Kuroko's soft voice filled Hiromi's ears, making her relax slightly.

"Okay, thank you Tetsu." Kuroko broke the hug, and for some reason Hiromi felt disappointed.

"No problem Hiromi." Kuroko smiled slightly, making Hiromi's heart flutter. She smiled back. Hyuga broke them out of their thoughts.

"That's…" Kuroko turned to face Kise.

"It's good to see you again." Kise looked up from signing autographs to greet Kuroko.

"Good to see you. Sorry, really. Um… Do you think you could wait five minutes?

* * *

A little more than five minutes late, Kise hopped of the platform

"There." Hyuga looked tense.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kise walked towards them. Hiromi was blocked from his vision, still hiding behind Mitobe.

"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi. We were best friends in middle school." Kuroko maintained his poker face.

"Not any more than anyone else." Kise recoiled, tears streaming down his face.

"You're so mean!" He wiped his tears. Furihata leafed through the magazine that was in the locker room, reading the article about Kise out loud.

"Kise Ryota, though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

Since your second year?" Hyuga repeated. Kise rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time." Kuroko blinked.

"That never happened to me." Kise cried again.

"What? It was just me?" His eyes snapped open as he outstretched his arm, a ball slamming hard into his palm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Kagami!" Said redhead smirked.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" Kise smirked, tucking the ball under his arm.

"What? I don't know if I'm ready. But I just… Fine. Let's do it. I have to thank you for that display." Kise passed the ball back to Kagami. Hiromi looked at Kagami worriedly.

"This isn't gonna end well." Hyuga glanced at her curiously.

"Why?" Hiromi focused solely on the blonde and redhead.

"Remember that match that I had against Kagami? That's his ability." The match started, and Kise used the same move that Kagami used against Izuki. Kagami managed to slam his hand against the ball but Kise overpowered him, slamming the ball into the hoop. Everyone watched in awe. Hiromi winced as Kagami fell onto the fall, knowing that must have hurt.

"Kuroko, your friend's way too good." Commented Kawahara. Kuroko kept a blank face.

"I don't know that person." Kawahara rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly that I expected." Kise sighed as he rubbed his head.

'I don't know about this. After seeing something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." Kise walked towards Kuroko.

"Give us Kurokocchi." Everyone gasped.

"Come join us. Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kuorkocchi. It's a waste of your talent here. Everyone gasped again. Hiromi tensed, praying that Kuroko wouldn't accept Kise's offer.

"I'm honoured to hear you say that, but I must respectfully decline your offer." Kuroko replied as he bowed politely. Hiromi sighed in relief. Kise took a step back, shocked that Kuroko turned down his offer.

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything, why didn't you go somewhere better?"

"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles." Kise lowered his eyes.

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kagami laughed loudly while Hiromi giggled quietly. Kise looked at Kagami.

"What are you doing Kuroko? I was going to say that." Kuroko blinked.

"I still have no sense of humour, I'm quite serious." Kise merely stared at them, a smirk on his face.

* * *

The day ended and Hiromi walked along side Kuroko on the path back home. They walked in a comfortable silence, relishing in it after their hectic day.

"Tetsu, can I go over to your house tomorrow for dinner? I missed your mother's cooking." Kuroko nodded his head.

"Sure." They reached Hiromi's house as Kuroko turned around to leave, Hiromi hugged him from behind.

"Thank you for just now. I really appreciated it." Kuroko blushed as Hiromi released him.

"N-no problem." Kuroko coughed into his hand.

"See you tomorrow Hiromi." Hiromi waved and smiled sweetly.

"See ya Tetsu!"

* * *

HEY READERS! Anseo here! I hope you enjoyed reading this chaper! Sorry for not updating for so long!

o(_ _;o) I made an extra long chappie to apologise for not updating in so long! Sorry! (_ _) Anyway, thank you to **simsimchocolatte, Angel of black and white** and **Heaven-water-sister** for reviewing! **FOR SIMSIMCHOCOLATTE!** I want to thank you for reviewing so many times and if you would like, I want to make a character for you. If you want a character in the story, all you have to do is put a mini description of your character stating their name, gender personality and looks. If you don't want to it's fine! I just want to thank you for being the first reviewer! If you want to tell me anything please either review or Private Message me! It means a lot to me! Okay! That's all for my author's note today!


	7. Update

Hey guys! I'm Anseo, the author of 'The Miracle Worker'. First off, I want to thank those who have read my story even though I have not updated in nearly a year. I want to apologise for that as well. The reason for my long hiatus was mostly because of school. If you didn't know, I am still a student and have school so I don't have a lot of time for writing. I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I will try my best to update, but I can't promise anything. Right now, my exams are over so I have a bit of time on my hands to start writing again. Another thing that I wanted to say was that I will be re-writing all of the chapters for 'The Miracle Worker'. My reason behind that is that I re-read this story and cringed at my writing. For those that did like it, thank you but I want to change it as I don't feel satisfied with my writing. Don't worry though! The story line will mostly be the same, and there will be fluff because I'm a sucker for it. I'm sorry if I brought some of your hopes up that this was a chapter, or if I made you angry for deciding to suddenly re-write my work. I'm sorry. Please do PM me if you have any questions about the fanfic. But thank you for reading this, and I will see you all soon! Keep doing what you love!

Anseo


End file.
